


Water And Wine

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Hannibal, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Top Will, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will arrives late for dinner at Hannibal's, soaking wet after breaking down in a storm. Hannibal 'takes care of him'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water And Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Our second fic together and it's more Hannigram fluff. So much fluff. And sexy times. ;) 
> 
> I think we've gone into fluff overdrive as a reaction to the trauma of the season 2 finale ;)  
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> [I'm definitely into fluff overdrive, in my defense I should say that as a Hannigram shipper EVERYTHING hurts right now and it's all Bryan's fault but I love him and I just need a lot of fluff because I can't get over the season finale and I'm rambling now so just please read this fic and leave us your comments. Miryam]

Will arrived at Hannibal's front door, soaked through, holding a bottle of red wine. He hoped the doctor would hear him knocking over the sound of the torrential rain.

Hannibal was in his kitchen, looking up at the clock for the fourth time. 7:17 pm. He was starting to think something had happened, maybe Jack had dragged Will to another murder scene. He heard a soft knocking on the front door, and when he opened it, there stood Will, completely soaked, looking annoyed but hopelessly attractive. If Hannibal wasn't already falling for him, he certainly would be now right now. "William, please come in," he said, moving aside to let Will in. "What happened?" He took Will's soaking coat and hung it near the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I broke down near here." Will managed to smile, because Hannibal was smiling back at him reassuringly. "At least I remembered the wine." 

He sighed and looked at Will's stunning blue eyes. "You should have called me, I could have driven out and helped you, at least I could have given you a ride." He took the bottle of wine from Will's damp hands, touching them, letting his hand linger for a second.

Will shivered, not from the cold but because Hannibal's hand touched his. "I wouldn't have troubled you, I can cope with a walk in the rain if I have to. I'm more resilient than I look doctor," He said with a wry smile.

Hannibal smiled back at him. "I'm completely sure you are capable of coping with a walk in the rain, I just want to you to be sure you can count on me." He looked into Will's eyes for a moment then smiled again. "I'm sorry Will, I'm being terribly rude. You should take a warm bath to help you with the cold, I would not want you to get sick, I could wash and dry your clothes while you bathe, I am sure dinner can wait a little longer."

Will hesitated, although a warm bath sounded perfect right now. "I'm ok honestly, I'll just have a towel and dry off." His clothes were so wet, he was pretty sure Hannibal was going to insist on the bath, and now he was starting to wonder if the doctor could see his skin through the wet flannel shirt.  
As if reading Will's thoughts Hannibal let himself glance down at Will's chest. His shirt was deliciously see through, he'd never thought flannel could look that good. "Please Will, I insist." He touched the lower part of Will's back while guiding him upstairs, feeling his fingers burning from the touch even though Will's body was cold. Will felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of undressing in Hannibal's house, so close to him, but let the doctor guide him upstairs to the master bathroom anyway. The touch of his hand felt like a jolt of electricity. Once in the bathroom Hannibal started to fill the tub and pour a few extremely expensive bath salts into the water. They smelled like cherries and winter, reminding him of his childhood in Lithuania. He could almost see Will there with him. He turned his attention back to Will who was standing awkwardly by the bathroom door. "I'm going to wait outside and you can tell me when I can come in for your clothes." 

After Hannibal left the room Will still felt uncomfortable as he undressed, as if the doctor could see him through the door. He realised the thought of Hannibal seeing him naked and wet was exciting him as well as making him nervous, but he tried to push that from his mind. The sweet, decadent smell of the bath salts filled the air as he stepped into the water and sat down, the foam in the bath just about covering him. "Uhh...you can come in...I'm decent."

Hannibal walked back in, trying not to look too much at Will, not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable than he could tell he already did. "I'll go put this in the washing machine, if you need something don't hesitate to call me, I'm sure I'll be able to..." he was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder "...hear." He finished his sentence and smiled again at how absurd it sounded after that clap thunder. Will had jumped slightly at the noise moving the water around his body. He hoped that he was still covered enough. But he couldn't help smiling again because Hannibal was.

"I'll leave you alone now, enjoy your bath, you don't need to hurry, the clothes will take a while." He could see the curve of Will's lips still smiling and licked his own, wanting to taste him. He turned to leave but the thunderstorm was getting worse and the lights started to flicker.  
Will looked up at the flickering lights, hoping they didn't go out completely. But as Hannibal closed the door that's exactly what happened. He opened it again and tried to adjust his eyes to the dark. "Will, are you ok?"

Will laughed nervously, not sure what to say so he made a joke, "Yeah I'm fine. Luckily I'm not afraid of the dark."  
Smiling at Will's remark he said, "That's good. Please don't move, I'll go get a few candles." He stepped out of the bathroom again, closing the door and taking the wet clothes downstairs leaving them inside the washing machine for later when the power came back on and picking clean ones for from the dryer. He picked up three candles and a lighter and as he was leaving the kitchen he saw the bottle of wine, perfectly chilled. He poured a glass for Will and took it upstairs with the other things.  
"Will, can I come in?"

Pretty sure that Hannibal wouldn't be able to see much of him in the dark he said, "Yeah come in." He could just about make out the shapes of a wine glass in one of Hannibal's hands and a bundle of clothes in the other. He watched as Hannibal set it all down and lit the candles he brought. "I wasn't expecting a glass of wine while I take a bath doctor. I could get too comfortable and fall asleep you know." He gave another wry smile.

"I know you can handle it, but you should not feel obligated to drink it, I just think it will help you relax after that walk in the rain. I bought some of my clothes so you can get dressed once you are ready. If there's anything you need, you can call me" He turned and left the room again, giving Will some privacy. The thunderstorm was still going strong and the power showed no sign of coming back on any time soon.  
Will took the wine glass off the small table, laid back in the warm water and took a sip. It tasted really good, to him anyway, he just hoped it would stand up to doctor Lecter's standards when he tried some. After a couple of minutes Will realised he was still thinking about him. How he was so concerned when he'd arrived earlier, how he'd look after him ever since, and how good it felt to have Hannibal do that. Will heard footsteps pass by in the hallway outside, then heard himself call Hannibal's name.

The footsteps stopped. "Yes, Will?" 

Will wasn't sure what to say now, he hadn't planned on calling out, it just happened. Nothing he could think of was going to sound casual now, but he wanted Hannibal to come in, needed him to come in and he wasn't sure why. "Uhh...two of the candles just went out", He said, thinking fast. " Can you give me a hand relighting them?" He quickly leaned forward, blowing out two of the candles.

"Of course Will" He went in and relit the candles, glancing at Will, forcing himself to look away again. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Will couldn't help but notice the way the candlelight caught his face, highlighting his sharp cheekbones and beautifully curved lips. He wished he could think of something else he needed. "No I'm fine...thanks." He smiled and got another one of those reassuring smiles back. " But uhh...you could sit with me...until I get out of the tub." Realising that probably sounded odd, too familiar, he expected Hannibal to say no, that he had to get back to the kitchen.  
Hannibal had to try and hide his happiness at the invitation to stay, but there was the softest lift to the corner of his lips. "I thought you weren't afraid," he said teasingly, "Of course I'll stay with you." He sat on the edge of the tub.

Will glanced down momentarily, checking he was still covered enough by the foam in the bath, although he felt surprisingly comfortable with Hannibal sitting so close. He laughed lightly. "I'm really not afraid...but it's...nicer with you here. The dark can be overwhelming when you're alone."

"I can understand that. The dark can make the monsters come out, not from under the bed but from the corner of your mind." He absent-mindedly skimmed the water with his fingers, surprising Will and making him wonder for a second if he would reach further and touch him. Hannibal caught himself and apologized, "I'm sorry Will, I wasn't thinking." He couldn't believe he'd done that, he was usually so careful, perfecting all his actions, but everything changed when he was with Will. It was getting harder to keep his distance.

"It's ok" Will said, not wanting him to feel like he'd done something wrong, "You're just relaxed doctor...and it's nice to have someone so relaxed around me. Not walking on eggshells, because of my 'issues'. " It was his turn to give the reassuring smile this time.  
"Issues, Will? You don't have issues, you have a gift." He said looking back at him with something bordering adoration on his face. "Besides, as I have told you before, you don't have to worry about me walking on eggshells around you, I don't see you as a fragile tea cup."

Will smiled, looking away, he wasn't good at accepting praise like this. "Thank you...I...that means lot." He looked up again, Hannibal was still smiling at him, Will leaned forward slowly so they were even closer now. He offered his glass to Hannibal, the doctor took it and sipped slowly, tilting his head to one side, looking at Will, licking his lips. The water and foam shifted around him, he was certain Hannibal could see more of his skin.  
And he was right. Hannibal followed the movement of the water, watching every single inch of flesh that became uncovered, then moved his eyes slowly upwards, looking at Will's chest, shoulders, neck, lips... He sighed, looking into Will's eyes now. "No need to thank me" he said finally, setting the glass down, then moving a stray ebony curl from Will's forehead, letting the hand linger on the side of his head and down his cheek.  
Will's heart beat faster, he felt the same electricity as when Hannibal touched his back earlier. He leaned in to the touch, hoping the doctor wouldn't pull away.  
Instead he lifted his other hand to caress more of Will's face, following the path of his eyebrow with his index finger. "Is this ok?"  
Will shivered slightly, despite the warmth of the water, and swallowed slowly before he answered. He nodded "Yes.." It was more than ok. He reached up and touched Hannibal's hand, stroking it lightly, still looking into his eyes. He moved his legs, purposely this time, parting the water and foam so Hannibal could see more of him. He wanted him to see.  
Hannibal followed his movements again, hypnotized. Will was doing this on purpose, he knew that, seducing him slowly. He could see Will half hard under the water and felt movement in his own pants. "Will... " he started to say, but nothing followed. He leaned in, resting his forehead on Will's.  
Seeing the hardness develop in Hannibal's crotch, Will felt empowered knowing he was turning him on too. He leaned up swiftly, catching the doctor's mouth, kissing him, and putting a hand on his thigh.  
Hannibal had been dreaming about this for a long time. He deepened the kiss, running his fingers through Will's damp curls.  
Will liked the feel of Hannibal's strong hand running through his hair. He moved his hand further up Hannibal's thigh as they kissed, resting it on his crotch, wanting to feel how hard he was. He opened the zipper on Hannibal's pants and started to stroke him. The fabric of his boxers was already wet. "Hannibal..." he moaned softly.

He tried not to move as Will stroked him, but moans of pleasure escaped Hannibal's lips. "Do you want to come out or should I get in with you?" He asked between kisses.

Panting, Will broke away from the kiss. In response, he stood up in front of Hannibal, naked and dripping wet, his erection just centimetres from him. He didn't want to cover himself anymore, wanting and needing Hannibal to see everything. All of him.

Hannibal stared for a moment, enjoying the sight of Will's bare body, then leaned forward taking him into his mouth, tasting him, making him gasp. All he could think about was having Will inside him. He moved his mouth away and stood up, kissing Will's lips one more time before grabbing a towel and enveloping him in it, feeling incredibly lucky and privileged to be holding Will Graham in his arms. He carried him to his bedroom, laying him on the large bed.  
Will laid back as Hannibal removed the towel leaving him naked again feeling so bare and so alive. He wanted to see underneath Hannibal's clothes too, to know what he looked like. He was so hard now it was almost painful and he was leaking onto the silk sheets. " I want you," he said in a voice that sounded stronger than his usually did.

Hannibal loved hearing Will sound so sure of himself. "I'm yours to take" he said and kneeled next to Will on the bed, touching his skin with his lips, kissing him just below his navel. He could smell the intoxicating scent of both their arousals mixing together.

It was music to Will's ears to hear him say that. "You're mine." He said in the same strong voice. "I want to take you and give you everything, til you shout my name and I make you come." Hannibal moaned again, Will's words, masterful and in control, were turning him on further. Hannibal's mouth felt incredible on Will's tummy, he ran his fingers through the older man's silver blonde hair. "Take your clothes off, please Hannibal, I need to see you, I want to feel you."

He bit softly at Will's hip before standing up, then took off his waistcoat and shirt, watching Will to evaluate his response. Will's eyes were clouded with desire, he was breathing hard. He watched as Hannibal undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor, and pulled down his boxers, kicking them aside getting back on the bed. He lay beside Will, kissing him again, letting his hands roam all over his smooth, muscular body. Will couldn't stand it anymore, he was so hard and so wet. He grabbed Hannibal, moving over him. "I have to have you now," he said, looking into Hannibal's eyes before kissing him again. Hannibal moaned softly into the kiss and moved his hips up into Will. He opened his legs, raising his knees, ready to enclose the man on top of him. It was an invitation. 

"Do you have any...?" Will started to ask. Hannibal pointed to the bedside table. Will reached over to it quickly taking out a small tube. He slicked some on to himself, gasping with the sensitivity caused by his own fingers on his taut skin.  
Gasping as Will pushed inside him, Hannibal wanted to close his eyes but instead looked into Will's, focusing only on him. His body was adjusting to the intrusion, it hurt but he enjoyed the feeling of pain mixed with intense pleasure. He kissed Will putting his hand up to touch his dark curls again. "Move," he managed to say, gasping the word.

Will leaned closer as he thrust, "You want it faster?"

"Yes," He was desperate for release. "I want you to move faster and make me come. I want you to feel full of you, I want to smell of you for days."

His words stirred Will, arousing him all the more. He thrust faster, going deeper inside to hit him where he needed it, seeing the desperation in Hannibal's eyes. Will was getting exhausted but pleasure was hitting every atom of his body and he wouldn't stop now, not until he filled Hannibal up and emptied himself. "Call me William again," he whispered.

"William.....uhh.....William..." Hannibal repeated between moans. He felt so close now grabbing Will's hips. "William, come inside me please, I need you."

Feeling Hannibal's strong hands on his hips, holding on so tight, and saying his name was pushing him over the edge. Heat gathered in his stomach and moved down rapidly, tingling like static electricity, through him and into Hannibal. He let go, coming inside him, gasping and shuddering.  
His release triggered Hannibal's, feeling Will's heat inside him, marking him, he came on his own skin and Will's, embracing him tightly, needing to feel him even closer. A sound of pure pleasure escaped his perfectly formed lips. 

Will watched him come, feeling it hot on his skin, "Hannibal" he uttered, kissing him again.

He managed to smile up at Will, still looking into his eyes. "Those curls are so distracting," he said breathlessly, "You wouldn't believe how beautiful you are to me William." He touched the tip of Will's nose with his own, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

Will laughed lightly, stroking Hannibal's face "No one's ever called me beautiful before," He pulled out slowly, laying down next to him. "Or given me an Eskimo kiss." 

"I'm glad I'm your first one."  
There was quiet for a few moments, all they could hear was each other breathing.  
"I love you, William." Hannibal said, breaking the silence and kissing Will deeply. 

Will melted into the kiss, not expecting that he would hear those words from Hannibal's lips tonight. "You're everything I want and need."  
The lights flickered back on.

"I should go and finish making dinner, now the power is back."  
"Wait." Will kissed him again. "Don't go yet."

"If you want to eat tonight, you'll have to let me out of this bedroom William." Hannibal smirked.

"Maybe I'll keep you here forever. Make love to you all day, everyday."

"I think that would get exhausting quite quickly," he moved over Will swiftly, straddling him, holding his arms down on the bed and kissing him again. "But we could see how far we get." 

Will looked up at him smiling broadly. "Am I tempting you doctor?"

"Perhaps. Right now though I'm definitely going downstairs to finish cooking." He let go of Will and moved off the bed, pulling on some pants and a red sweater. Will looked admiringly at how they both fitted him.  
"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes, I hope you're hungry."

Will got dressed in some of Hannibal's clothes and made his way downstairs. This had been the last thing he'd expected to happen tonight but he was glad that it had. No regrets.


End file.
